


Beer and Babies

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Talk of pregnancy loss, talk of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Beer and Babies

Walking into the back office, Sam smirked, leaning on the doorframe. He crossed his arms as he watched you move around, filing papers and looking things over for the business the pair of you owned. His hair was pulled back slightly, so he let it down, as it was nearing the end of the day. “How do you do it?” He asked, making you jump.

“How do you do that?” You asked, giving him an amused, yet annoyed look. “You’re a giant, and you can still move so damn quietly?” You teased, putting down the paperwork in your hand and moving over to him.

He shrugged. “I have an older brother?” He answered playfully. “You learn fast to be quiet.”

You chuckled, nodding as he wrapped his arms around you the best that you could. “That’ll come in handy in a few weeks.” You kissed under his chin. “You can ninja your way out of the nursery easily.”

“God, I can’t wait!” He beamed, moving his hands to your very round stomach. “Our little rainbow baby.” His thumbs rubbed circles against your pregnant belly.

Cupping his cheek, your heart clenched. “He was worth the wait, and his siblings are in heaven watching out for him.” You breathed. “They’ll keep him safe.”

Sam looked emotional at the thought of the losses the pair of you had suffered trying to have a family. Three losses in five years, and you were on the verge of giving up hope. Kissing you softly, he let out a small sigh before resting his forehead against yours. “I’ll feel better once he’s here, and in our arms.”

“Still not telling me his name?” You asked playfully. The week after you’d found out the baby was a boy, you’d surprised him.

_Walking into the bedroom once you were done getting ready for bed, you smiled at your husband as you brushed your hair. “Sammy?” You said lovingly._

_“Hmmm?” He looked up from his book, his face lighting up at the sight of your very pregnant belly._

_You set your brush down on the nightstand before getting into bed with him. “I was thinking about his name.” You started, leaning your head on his shoulder. “I want you to name him, and I kinda want it to be a surprise.”_

_He laughed. “I can agree with naming him, but you know that in a month you’ll be begging to know.” He teased._

_Chuckling, you poked him. “Shush.” You said playfully._

He grinned. “Nope.” He pecked your nose as you play pouted. “You ‘kinda’ wanted it to be a surprise.” Sam reminded you. “So, you’ll know when we see him.” He was grinning, looking forward to everything that was coming soon.

* * *

When you went into labor, you could hardly believe that the moments you were waiting for were fast approaching. Gripping your husband’s arm, you breathed through a contraction as it hit. “Stop smiling.” You ground out at him.

He gave you a bashful look. “I’m sorry, it’s just…we never thought we’d get these moments. I hate that you’re in pain- but we made it.” He told you, kissing your temple as the pain subsided. 

“It’s hard to stay mad at you when you’re so damn adorable!” You pouted.

_Lying on your back with your shirt up to your ribs, you kept your breathing controlled. You were considered high-risk, and therefore, had many ultrasounds. This was the fourth for this pregnancy, and you were only 16 weeks along. You watched, your fingers laced with Sam’s, as the technician moved the wand over your small bump._

_When you heard the small heartbeat, your eyes shot to the screen as you teared up. Every appointment, and every ultrasound, you feared you’d be told your baby didn’t make it. You and Sam had agreed to stop trying after this if things didn’t workout. You’d look into other options- surrogacy, and adoption. “Looks like this little one is ready to let mommy and daddy know what they are.” The tech smiled over at the two of you. “Would you like to know?”_

_“Yes!” You both grinned at the same time._

_“It’s a boy!” She pointed to the screen. “Most babies don’t show off until at least 20 weeks, but then there are the others.” She chuckled, getting everything she needed before printing off some scans for you. “Some just really like to show off. Seems like he’s one of them.”_

* * *

“He’s perfect.” You smiled at the bundle in your arms. Your hair stuck to your forehead, you were sore as hell, and tired, but you’d never been happier.

Sam sat on the side of the bed, his grin never leaving his face. “He takes after his mother.” He winked at you when you looked at him. “Perfect angel.”

“Don’t let Uncle Dean babysit.” You teased him. “Or he’ll be a perfect pickup artist.”

Laughing, he nodded. “Don’t worry. I’m sure that my mom is just itching for all the baby time she can get.” He pointed out. “At least we own our business, so you can make any day you want bring your son to work day.” He reached over, running his hand over his son’s head.

You giggled. “Your hand is massive next to him!” You told him. “I thought I’d give birth to a much bigger boy than this, considering your size.”

“I was a small kid, remember?” Sam reminded you. “He’ll be taller than you in no time. Give him until first grade.” He smirked.

“If that.” You added.

* * *

Sam had his hand on your lower back gently, leading you up to the small stage he’d had put in for the day. The brewery was closed for the day for a party for the staff and their families. There were snacks, beverages, games for kids, and more. He had surprised you with it, having planned the entire thing himself. Your son was three months old, and he’d waited that long to give you time to rest, time with your son, and to be able to plan all this in secret. “Thank you guys for coming!” He said into the mic where the band had been playing minutes before. “It means so much to have the Winchester Brewery family here to celebrate the birth of our son, Danny.” There was clapping, as to not wake the sleeping infant in your arms.

“Now, this is more than to celebrate our son. This is to celebrate our journey to having him in our arms. This is to celebrate family…and…” He smirked, letting you know he had something up his sleeve. “To announce our new line of for charity merchandise.” There was an excited murmur in the crowd. You stared at your husband in awe, and confusion. “First, the Wilson’s Shirt company has kindly donated the first 200 shirts for free to get us started.” He pulled off his hoodie, debuting the shirt with the brewery symbol on the front. Secondly, logo keychains designed by the son of our lead distributor.” He held up on that was on his keys, although they’d have to get a closer look later. “Third, car decals with the ‘Winchester Brewery’ name, and website- in kids handwriting. By the first grade class of the local elementary school. Don’t worry, parents were asked first.” He chuckled, making the crowd do the same. “All proceeds will be donated to help other couples achieve their dream of parenthood. Whether through IVF, surrogacy, or adoption. We have researched all options extensively, and they are not cheap. Many couples go into debt trying to grow their family. All items will be sold in our gift shop, and online.”

You were tearing up, falling even more in love with your husband with every word. “Oh, Sammy.”

He smiled over at you before moving to wrap his arm around your shoulders. “I watched my wife give birth to our son. This was after years of watching her pray to be a mother. After years of tears, doctor’s appointments, and pain. If I can help someone else become a parent, it’ll bring me so much joy. As I watched her hold him in those first few minutes, I wanted to share that feeling of complete awe, love, and admiration for her.” You were fully crying at this point, as were many other parents. “On the brewery site there is also now a page to choose to donate to a number of charities, should people wish. All to benefit kids and their families. Over to your right, you’ll see a table with tags. Find your name. In each bag is a shirt, a keychain, a car decal, and a coupon for a family night at the local kids friendly amusement park.”

As the crowd grew excited, you turned to him. “You managed to do all this without me noticing?” You chuckled as he wiped your cheek. “You really are a ninja!”

Sam kissed you softly. “Nope. I’m just a big sap for beer and babies.” He teased.


End file.
